


THE RESULT OF CONNECT

by VinnRockbell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Kuroo Tetsurou JVA, Kuroo have a crush with Kei, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Reunions, Tsukishima Kei Sendai Frogs player, battle at the trash heap, haikyuu manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: 8 years had passed since the nationals and the last time he saw Kei. Kuroo found it amusing how he came across the boy again who said it was 'just a club'.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 68





	THE RESULT OF CONNECT

**Author's Note:**

> Please this fanfic contains major manga spoilers, so if you don't read the manga I doesn't recommend read it

Short breaths, sweat falling lightly on his face, the idea of connect every single touch being interrupted by the ball passing over the net and crashing to the ground accompanied by the whistle that announced the end of the match.

“It was fun” Kenma said lying on the gym floor.

Kuroo woke up from the trance, turned to his childhood friend and nodded. After taking a big breath of air, he hit his hands and gathered the team to thank for the game. They stood in front of the net and held out their hands which were squeezed by the members of the Karasuno. Kuroo crossed the net and the first thing he received was Daichi's hug. 

The next move the brunet made was to approach Tsukki and extend his hand. Shyly the blond accept it and politely shook his head. Kuroo laughed.

"What is so much cordiality now, tsukki?" Asked the burnette as he licked his back and motioned for him to move to leave the court. 

"I hope you shut that idiot owl up" Kuroo said before separating from the blonde.

“See ya!” The brunette raised his hand and went in search of his team.

Before crossing through the exit door to the stands, Kuroo looked behind him. That had been his last battle, his last chance to conquer the nationals. He was proud, proud to connect Nekomata-sensei with the battle at the trash heap, proud to connect Kenma and Tsukki with volleyball. With those emotions in his chest, the brunette moved forward.

********

At 23 years old, Kuroo managed to achieve a position in the sports promotion division at JVA. Many people opted for that lucre, of which they managed to enter between 1 or 3 a year. Now the brunette could connect the players to a higher level, he could take them to the national team besides that he could lift the net whenever he wanted.

This was the first time that Kuroo had entered his new office. He started by making his tie uncomfortable, as it bothered him. The next action he took was to test his new chair and desk by letting his legs fall on it. 

Soon the new season begins and with that he would have to explore the different players to promote them. So he took the file of the different players from the different divisions to explore them. 

Among the pile of documents, there was one that caught his attention. The document spoke of a second division team, the Sendai frogs. That team has been leading the ranking their division for a long time, so they decided to look at their squad.

He felt it was a bad joke when he read Tsukishima Kei's name. A laugh burst from his lips as he stared at that file.

“Once in the blue moon it’s fun eh…” Kuroo kept remembering the answer the blonde gave him in nationals.

The brunette passed his free hand to place his hair. "You did it great, Kei."

Kuroo lost sight of Tsukki after the nationals, he always regretted not confessing his love to the blonde. At least I hoped to find him in the game to be held on November 27. Yes he had to work on his birthday, so unless fate gave him that little joy. But he could bet that if the blonde could be somewhere that day it would be at the Sendai gym.

The day came. Kuroo remained leaning against the walls of the stands with his arms crossed looking at the court. The brunette was interested in the performance of his little student, Hinata.

Hinata had returned from Brazil from practicing beach volleyball to join an indoor volleyball team, it would really be an interesting thing to see. When the game was close to ending, the brunette moved to enter the area of the field and speak to the staff asking to see Hinata.

Once he gave him his card and they talked about his possible promotion to the national team, he went to his ear to ask him a question.

“Do you know where’s Tsukki?” With a little shake of the head, Hinata indicated the area where he was probably standing, since he had heard the voices of Yamaguchi and Yachi encouraging him.

Kuroo left the court not before hearing a "good luck" from the MBSY player. The burnette chuckled as he waved his hand.

Meanwhile in the stands. Yamaguchi and yachi jumped from their seats to go down the stairs and make themselves as much as possible on the edge of the wall to shout at their friends. Tsukki sat cross-legged, pretending he didn't know them.

He was thinking about what his friends had said. The game was over, but no, it wasn't. The season had just started and he just wanted to move more and more. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone sitting next to him. I think that it would be one of his friends, but no.

Even after 8 years, Kuroo was able to find him in the crowd. As always, his height was a help to those things, in addition to not having changed much.

“Hello Tsukishima ‘it’s only a club’ Kei” That deep voice made him jump.

Kei turn his face to meet Kuroo wearing a suit. He couldn't ask him anything when a contact card appeared in front of his eyes. 

"I've been researching on you, if you are interested in move forward, just call me."

“Idiot” The blond smiled

“Ouch, Tsukki. Is that the first thing you tell me?” Kuroo chuckled.

“At least I didn't start doing business” Tsukki adjusted his glasses.

“True” Kuroo chuckled again.

That battle of annoying comments continued. As always, neither bows before annoying the other but Kuroo moves first.

"To be honest Kei. This is just an excuse, I hope you speak to me as soon as possible."

“I will do it”


End file.
